


Sexual preference is Yes.

by MidnightMogwai



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dragon Age - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haven (Dragon Age), Heterosexual Sex, Inquisition, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, solevallan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMogwai/pseuds/MidnightMogwai
Summary: Ashara Levallan is a beautiful, pansexual, Dalish Mage.Her hair is naturally a light silver. She has it dreaded and it goes all the way down just passed her butt. Her eyes are emerald green. She proudly wears the vallaslin of Ghilan'nain.Ashara means “Woman on a great journey”. I thought it was fitting.Anyway she finds her self extremely attracted to the resident hobo elf, but doesn’t know him well enough to add any strings. Her mind wanders one night and we’ll, you’ll see.This was originally going to be a series, and I may change it into that eventually, but now I’ve decided it’s better as a 2 part 1 shot. So he’s probably the only Solevallan trash you’re ever going to get out of me. Ever.I drew a shite portrait of my Levallan, but only to realize a few days later that she came out accidentally looking like VictoriaXRave with vallislin and white dreads. So, if you don't know what she looks like, youtube her. She's adorable. <3





	1. ‘Tis but a dream.

Her cabin was small, but just enough room for the small things she had recovered after the conclave. Bigger than any tent or aravel she’d ever been in, that’s for sure. Ashara plopped on her bed, clad in her sleep clothes which consisted of small black cotton shorts and a matching black camisole. Her light silver dreads splayed our around her as she stared at her ceiling. She missed her clan. Her sister, Elera, was about to be old enough to go through getting her vallaslin. She wondered what she’d choose. The more she wondered and thought about her clan, her family, the more she became upset. Throwing on a light sweater and her boots, she decided fresh air would do her some good. It’s no use getting upset about it. She’d see her family soon enough. Josephine had helped her send word to her Keeper that she was alive and well. Grabbing her staff, she made her way out into the light autumn air of Haven. It was close to midnight, judging by how dark it was and the lack of people minus the random guard here or there. She walked out passed the training grounds to a small wooded area just far enough from everything that even if there was anyone awake at this hour she’d wouldn’t be bothered or noticed. She sat and she listened. Listened to the silence around her, the soft breeze hitting the leaves that were just starting to change colors and fall to the ground, to the peace that was at this time of night. The faint light of the stars about were soothing the stress in her soul. Over the course of a few months, she’d gone from being a scout for her clan, to spying on the conclave to see just how far away the clan should move this time, to being a prisoner, to being the Herald of a god she didn’t even believe in. Ashara breathed in deep, trying to let go and think of something else. Anything else. Clinging desperately to anything that wasn’t a souring thought.

 

She started to think of the friendships she was gaining here.

 

Varric was quickly becoming one of her favorites. He reminded her so much of her sister. Always something smart to say. Even in the thick of trouble, his soul beamed with joy. Yes, she knew he had his own issues, everyone does, but she admired him for the brave and contented face he put on for everyone.

Cassandra.... still scared the piss out of her, if she was being honest. She was a force to be reckoned with, both on and off the field. She made a mental note to try her hardest to get on her good side. Or at least prove that she’d stand behind her in anything. (Not only because of that amazing ass of hers.)

She thought about everyone. Josephine, Cullen, Leliana, Iron Bull, Dorian, Vivianne, Sera...

 

And then her mind turned to Solas. Those piercing blue pools of wisdom he had for eyes, that strong chiseled chin. She knew, more like day dreamed about, how he must look without those ragged clothes he wore. He was lean, but by no means stringy. His muscles moved tight under his elven mage armor every time he wielded his magic. She found herself drifting into her own thoughts more and more, wondering what his soul would feel like as it filled with lust and need for her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as her thoughts started to linger on the sensation of him. Of all of him.

 

______________

 

Solas was asleep in his cabin when he felt his soul being pulled into another’s dream. Confused at first, he looked around to see the forest not far from Haven. A small cabin in front of him, tucked neatly into the trees. He quietly opened the door and walked in only to find Ashara, wearing nothing but a black breast band and black, lace smalls laying on her side on the nearby bed.

 

“Ir abelas, da’lan. I did not mean to disturb you.” He said, turning around in attempted politeness. She got up from the bed and tsked her tongue at him. “Solas, you didn’t disturb me, I was waiting for you. Remember? I told you I wanted to speak with you privately” she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body to his as she ran her fingers up the inside of his tunic and lightly dragged her nails down his chest. He shivered and bit his lip at her touch. Her fingertips only stoking the fire she was beginning to set ablaze. She turned him to her, his mind racing as he was trapped by her emerald eyes staring seductively back at him. She moved them both, backing him into the closed door and pressed her body against his, warmth radiating off of her. She pressed her mouth to his, reveling in the the softness of them. He was startled at first, but slowly melted into the kiss, even more so when her tongue swept his lip pleading for entrance. His hand slowly moved up her back and grasped at the base of her neck to deepen the kiss. After a few blissful moments, she softly broke away from him, moving just far away enough that she was still in reach, but so that he could see all of her. She smirked knowingly as she slowly turned around and started to walk back to the bed, only looking back once to see his face as she swayed her hips with each step and slowly bent over the bed to crawl upon it, arching her back just so. His mouth was watering at the sight she provided for him. He chastised himself in the same thought. This was a dream. Would she be this forward in the waking world? Everything in him wanted her. He had wanted her from the moment he met her near the valley. Her soft skin, bright green eyes. Her dreads went all the way down to just below that supple, bubbly, ass of hers. How badly he wanted to feel how perfectly it fit in his hands. He shivered as she turned to sit on the bed, her legs slightly parted just enough to be a tease.

 

“Ashara, you are a beautiful creature. I wish I could give you what you want, but I cannot be the man you need me to be. I cannot have what you are offering so willingly.” Solas said, slightly melancholy. Ashara shot him a confused look, “I’m not asking you to be my husband, Solas. I’m asking you to fuck me. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you’ve seen the way I look at you. All I’m asking is for you to give in. Live a little. Taste the forbidden fruit, as it were. I’m not asking for a life time. Just a few hours.” She shot him a devilish smirk as she rose to grab his hand and dragged him on top of her on the bed. Kissing him with all of the heat she could muster. He placed his knee between her thighs as he match her ferocity. He couldn’t ignore the tightness that was beginning to get very uncomfortable under his pants. He had an idea. Breaking the kiss he slowly started to kiss her neck. Listening to the soft moans it created as he did so were not helping his resolve, but he moved on. Kissing up the shell of her ear, he whispered to her, “If you want me, for tonight you may have me, but you need to meet me in my cabin.” He lightly grazed his teeth on the top of her ear as she moaned and grasped at him on top of her. Moving to look her in the eyes he softly kissed the tip of her nose, “but first you need to Wake Up”.


	2. Indomitable Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of this oneshot. VERY NSFW. Smut. Pure smut. If you're not here for it, don't bother reading. The End.
> 
> ps - Dalish translations at end notes.

Ashara awoke with a start. Gasping for air like all of it had be snatched from her lungs. The sky was just beginning to lighten as she attempted to gather her surroundings. When did she fall asleep? And that dream. Oh, that wondrous, torturous elf. She remembered how vividly she felt him in her arms. How delicious he tasted on her tongue. She wanted him. No. She craved him. She got up from her cove and walked back into the gates. She knew he had taken trips to the fade before. If, by chance, her dream was one of those times.. well then. He had made her an offer she just could not refuse.  
\----  
He had woken from the fade, but not yet ready to open his eyes. She is a beautiful curiosity to him. The more she inquired about anything and everything he knew, the more he felt himself drawn to her. Those beautiful eyes that held so much pain, but so much warmth at the same time. He noticed how, even in the couple of months they had known each other, he would find her coming to him more and more. He had thought, at first, that it was just to share the wealth of knowledge that he had. He did not mind sharing stories with her, as it meant he was allowed to be in her presence. After this, he realized all of the small nuances that she had exhibited. How she would make sure that she had touched him, some how, every time she was near him. Weather it be on his arm as she left while she thanked him for his time, or a small hand on his knee while she laughed that effervecent laugh of hers when he added a jest here and there just to hear it. It was becoming more and more clear. His mind had traveled to their first conversation alone in Haven, not too long ago...

 

That sly smile appeared on her lips that he had come to enjoy so very much. "Indomitable focus?" she questioned.

  
"I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be.... fascinating."

  
\-----

She reached his cabin and knocked quietly on his door. If it was all in her head and he was sleeping, she did not want to wake the poor man just because her body was a tidal wave that was ready to crash around him. He opened the door just enough to let her see him and nothing inside. Her breath hitched in her throat when she noticed that he was only in his sleep pants. She could see every sinewy muscle his lean body possessed. The pale, solid, body that had her mouth almost drooling at the sight. A sinful smirk played at his lips as he watched her drink him in. “Have you had any good dreams lately, Lethallan?” He slyly suggested. Snapping out of her gaze, she bit her lip and coyly cocked her head at him (two can play at that game) “I have. Just recently in fact. I’d love to discuss it with you, considering your love of the fade and all”. With that, he moved to open the door further and beckoned her inside.

"I believe you made a promise to me, Hahren." she smirked while slowly taking off her sweater, making sure to show a small bit of her midriff as she did so.

"I believe I did, Lethallan. I must say that I am surprised that you figured it out so quickly. Although, I am not objecting." He bit his lip at the notion of exposed skin. His usually calm exterior was getting more and more difficult to control as she made her way to the chair at his desk to remove her boots. Those long, sunkissed, legs of hers. Strong and toned, akin to the rest of her perfect body. He set his jaw, that determined to see that focus of hers dominated. By him. Because of him. She was only just getting her boot off as he moved over her, bringing her face to his to press his lips to hers. A small moan escaping her throat as he swiped her lower lip, asking for entrance. The fire that was already set ablaze in her had started to become brighter with every passing moment. Their hands were everywhere on eachother. Her light camisole merely a thin veil over her lithe form. His hands, that had started at her hip, slowly moved up her stomach. Her muscles clenching from the attention she had craved from him for so long. His hand finally finding her breast, lightly squeezing as he ran his thumb over a hard nub. She bit his lip, playfully, in response. The growl it produced from him sent her fire straight to her core. How badly she wanted this man that even a slight noise sent her reeling. She broke the kiss to press him off of her, but he wouldn't allow it. No, he was going to make good on his promise. If she was to have him, he was going to give her everything he had to offer.

He suddenly grasped her legs, picking her up and placing her on the nearby bed. The giggle that passed through her lips as she wrapped her legs around him created an electrical current inside of him that he had not felt in quite some time, but at the same time, never before. Placing his knee between her legs and kissing up her neck to her ear, like he had done in the fade, he whispered "now then, where were we?". She bucked against his leg at his touch. She needed him. Every bit he was willing to offer. He trailed his kiss back down her neck, biting where her neck met her shoulder causing her to moan softly, only spurring on his intentions. He continued his trail to the top of her chest, pulling her camisole out of the way as he did. He, almost immediately, started to brush his tongue over an exposed nipple as a free hand matched his intentions with the other. She trembled under his touch. She couldn't have stopped the noises escaping her mouth if she tried. He pulled her upright, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he began to discard the offending article of clothing. Tossing it over his shoulder as he pressed her back down to the bed, continuing where he left off once again. Still, kneading the soft flesh of her bust as he continued his way down her stomach. Feeling her writhe beneath him as he lightly bit down on her hip bone just enough to cause delicious pain, but not to mar the soft skin between his teeth. Placing soft kisses in it's wake as he toyed with the waste band of her shorts.

"Solas, please. I need.." she let out a wanton moan as she was cut off by him placing his hand on the out side of her shorts, on top of the very place she wanted him most. The adorable smirk adorning his face as he started rubbing his hand along the apex of her thighs, feeling the need he had caused. He was certain the want and craving she had for him was mutual, as his manhood was becoming quite painful in the confines of his pants. However, he was on a mission. He wanted her to come undone before any of the attention was on him. Needed it. Craved it. How badly he wanted to taste her. Her skin, creamy and delectable. How badly he had suppressed his desire of her? To be this overcome by every sense of the word because of the wondrous creature underneath his intentions. He began to slowly pull down her sleep shorts, placing gentle kisses down her legs as he did. It wasn't until they were completely off that he noticed she had not been wearing smalls. She laid there, suddenly very selfconscious under his gaze. He drank in the sight of her, much like she had him upon her arrival. A dark, hungry gaze affixed his features. His throat became parched and it was becoming evident to him that she was the only well he might ever want to drink from again. Lost in his desire for her. Her ivory skin, the green swirls upon her hips and just above her bust where the rest of her vallislin had been placed, the light flush of her arousal only accentuating the raw artistry of her.  
A low growl ripped from his throat as he descended upon her. Placing both of her thighs over his shoulders as he devoured her. His tongue licking a wide stripe against her sex. Parting her lips to taste her lust. His tongue danced jovially around that elegant bundle of nerves as he gently pressed a long finger into her. Pumping in and out, making her moans become cries as she bucked into him. Her back arching as he deftly added another finger into her, curling upwards onto that spongy bit inside of her. His name was a song on her lips as he could feel her becoming closer to her peak. Gasping as she felt her entire body tense, white blinding behind her eyes, as her walls clenched around his ever pumping fingers. He removed them, only to switch the position of his tongue and them, delving his tongue deep inside her as her walls, moaning softly into her, as she continued to grasp around it. She was the sweetest nectar this earth could offer and he had been parched for a millenia.

After the crashing waves of her climax subsided, she pulled him back up to her to capture those wonderfully full lips of his in a lascivious kiss. The taste of her smattered across his lips, mixed with the taste of him. She needed more. More of him. She needed it now. She bucked up into him, reaching her hand down the front of his pants and wrapping gently around him. He hissed inwardly at her touch, bucking slightly in her palm as she smeared his seeping lust around the tip of him with her thumb. Commandeering his senses as she seized his lips with hers, she began to run her grasp up and down his length. His moans were low and filled with timber, making her dizzy with desire. Mentally noting the size of him, although made her slightly worried he would not be able to fit, made her even more excited. She gently pushed him off of her, still within her grasp, never once stopping her mistrations. Only when she had moved on top of him did she slowly release her hand. She needed him. All of him. She couldn't wait any longer. Her resolve had turned to dust when his eyes met hers. The deep oceanic pools that she had become accustomed to were nearly black with desire. His demeanor almost animalistic and primal.

She pulled at his waistband, needing to see every inch of this delectable man underneath her. Placing kisses and bites down his stomach as he had once done to her as she removed his pants. He let out a lustfilled sigh as his shaft sprang free from it's confines. His hands found purchase in her hair, slightly pulling when her teeth grazed his flesh. Her mouth found purchase on his manhood, lightly tasting the salty flesh on her tongue as more liquid beaded at his tip. His eyes rolled back in his head as she enveloped her mouth around him. Swirling her tongue around his flesh as she bobbed her head in time with her hand that was wrapped around the base. It was his turn to writhe beneath her as she quickened her pace, daring to press harder with her tongue every so often against that thick vein on the underneath. Taking him in her mouth as far as she could. Electricity had began to lick at his fingertips as he grasped the headboard above him, causing small burn marks in the wood. Never in his life had anyone had such an effect on him that caused him to lose control of himself. The more she worked on him, the quicker he was going to lose his control completely. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't. He needed to be inside of her. To feel her completely around him.

Gently, he pulled her back up to him, rolling so he was above her. He kissed her with such passion, the taste of one another still lingering on their lips. He pulled her leg over him, onto his shoulder, lining the head of his manhood up to her dripping core. "Are you sure, ma'hale? I do not wish to go further than you would like." he inquired softly, kissing the inside of her arm that she had placed around the back of his neck. She responded by wrapping her free leg around his waist and pulling him into her, both crying out in symbiotic desire. He paused a moment, lightly stroking her leg, to allow her to adjust before he felt her press her heel harder against his back prompting him to move.

He started a slow pace. Both panting and moaning as he did. She felt like silk around him. The warmth of her heat was almost too much to bare. He was losing himself in her completely, as she was in him. He filled her almost too perfectly. Never in her life had she felt so incredibly full, but deliciously stretched. She knew she would never be able to compare anything to this night. He began to pick up his pace causing her to buck her hips into him at each thrust. Her body moving in tandum with his. Arching her back and gasping wildly at the feeling of him. She began to feel the beginings of a heavenly explosion cresting at her core as he pumped his hips harder and faster into her with each thrust. His hand dipped down between them, placing it instinctively on her clit and sent an extremely small current of electricity onto it, causing her to scream his name out into the air. He was positive all of Haven was going to hear them, but he didn't care. He craved everything that was her and everything she had to offer. Feeling her walls tighten around him as she called out his name again, her face a picture of the purest extacy he had ever seen. He pumped his hips harder into her, letting her crash around her climax.

Only then did he flip her onto her stomach, never one exiting the ambrosial nucleus of her. Grasping the nearest pillow as he slammed himself into her, pulling her hips to meet his. His name became a litany on her lips. Both elvhen and common tongue pouring from them both as he drove himself into her at a frenzied pace. He felt himself become closer and closer with each thrust, willing himself to last just a bit longer. He never wanted this to end. He could have stayed encased inside her forever. "Ashara I'm.. fenedhis... danemah" he moaned softly as he pulsed inside her. He could feel her third crest about to peak as he spoke and waited as long as he could until he felt her shatter beneath him. Only then, did he pull out of her, spilling his hot seed onto her back as she collapsed into a divine mess on the bed.

He hovered over her a moment, nestling his nose into her hair. Breathing in the scent of lilac, amber, and her as he kissed the crown of her head. He moved off of her to grab a clean rag, dropping into a clean basin of water he had nearby for his tea, warming it slightly to make sure it would not be unpleasant on her skin as he returned to wipe her clean. A warm smile crossed his lips when he noticed the rise and fall of he breath. He chuckled slightly, moving her dreads out of her sweat soaked face. Gently, he placed his thin blanket on top of her and laid down next to her. It was already well into the morning. Might as well attempt to get a few moments of sleep before someone came bounding along trying to find her.

He knew, without a doubt, that his world had changed from this.  
What he was going to do about it, now that.... that was something to figure out. Most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I was pleasantly surprised how this turned out, actually.
> 
> Ir Abelas - I'm sorry.
> 
> Da'lan - female child.
> 
> Hahren - old, wise, story teller.
> 
> Lethallan - female. Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar.
> 
> ma'hale - my fox
> 
> fenedhis - "shit" or "fuck"
> 
> Danemah - about to break, shatter, or split.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up in a few days. I was planning on uploading it tonight, but see here’s the thing. I write all this out and then have my phone or my computer read it all out to me to make sure it reads okay and or to catch any mistakes. Well, if I do it on my phone, I have to highlight everything first. I did, and then my dog bumped me and instead of my chapter, I was left with the word “I’m”. As I’m IM SO PISSED THAT JUST DELETED OMG SOME ONE SEND HELP I CANT BE ON THIS PLANET ANY MORE. -.-
> 
> I’ll redo it and upload it as soon as I can. Til then, let me grieve in silence.


End file.
